Le One Piece c'est l'art du WTF
by La Poupee Vaudou
Summary: Où comment faire perdre toute crédibilité aux personnages de One Piece.
1. Zoro qui joue à la poupée

Bon, et bien je vous propose... ça. Je ne sais pas trop comment le nommer en vrai. Il s'agit d'un défi qui est d'écrire des textes WTF à partir d'un thème qu'on vous propose. Et pour moi ça a été: **raconte moi les trois fois où Zoro a joué à la poupée !**

* * *

Zoro soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. L'épéiste réfléchissait sur ce que Luffy lui avait dit. En effet, le malicieux capitaine de cet étrange équipage avait remit, innocemment, en cause sa virilité en se moquant de sa tenue vestimentaire. Mais si seulement il savait que son second avait aussi joué trois fois à la poupée au cours de sa vie…

* **Premier Flashback** *

 _\- Tu veux quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu joues avec moi._

 _\- Je veux bien mais…_

 _\- Mais quoi ? C'est parce que je suis une fille ?_

 _\- Non, Kuina, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…_

 _\- Que ?_

 _\- Tu aurais juste pu trouver un jeu plus adapté qu'une poupée._

 _La fillette de six ans serra son jouet contre elle avec une mine boudeuse. Zoro avait beau être son meilleur ami, il était trop machiste par moments. Après, c'est vrai que jouer à la poupée c'était surtout pour les filles mais elle ne possédait pas d'autres jouets que ce pseudo-humain à la matière lisse et étrange._

 _\- J'ai pas d'autre chose pour jouer ! Et puis, c'est bien aussi, non ?_

 _Devant l'air absolument pas convaincu de Zoro, la petite fille prit un air triste._

 _\- Bon et bien si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à jouer tout seul !_

 _Et elle s'assit par terre en lui tournant le dos pour lui montrer son énervement. Son ami soupira. Il aimait bien Kuina mais parfois, elle était agaçante. Mais après, si il voulait jouer avec elle, il allait devoir mettre son orgueil d'homme de côté._

 _\- Très bien, fit-il, je vais jouer avec toi._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui. Mais tu ne le dis à personne dans ce cas._

 _\- D'accord._

* **Fin du premier flashback** *

Ce n'avait pas été si mal finalement malgré ses aprioris mais Zoro ne voulait pas recommencer. Mais il se trompait lourdement en le pensant.

* **Début du second flashback** *

 _Il était dans une taverne en train de boire une bouteille de saké quand il avait remarqué, du coin de l'œil, une petite fille d'environ cinq ans coiffée de deux couettes rousses et vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel qui jouait avec une poupée dans un coin. Elle semblait seule ce qui surprit un peu le chasseur de primes qu'il était à l'époque._

 _\- C'est complètement inconscient de laisser une enfant toute seule. Surtout si jeune, pensa le sabreur._

 _Tout en continuant de boire, il surveillait la gamine se disant que peut-être ses parents n'étaient pas loin. Mais plus le temps passait et plus les doutes du jeune homme se confirmaient : la petite était sans ses parents. Aussi, il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :_

 _\- Ils sont où tes parents ?_

 _\- Ils sont partis faire une course. Ils m'ont dit d'attendre ici._

 _L'épéiste écarquilla un peu ses yeux._

 _\- Non mais ils sont inconscients ou quoi ? pensa-t-il, Bon, je vais veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent._

 _Même si sa réputation était celle d'un type sans pitié, Zoro ne pouvait pas laisser cette enfant toute seule._

 _\- Dis, tu veux jouer ?_

 _Le chasseur de primes regarda la fillette et sa poupée d'un air incrédule. Non, il n'allait pas jouer à la poupée. Certainement pas._

 _Et pourtant un quart d'heure plus tard, il était, avec la gosse, en train de jouer avec elle à la poupée. Heureusement que personne ne les regardaient parce que c'était un peu honteux quand même._

 _\- Jamais je ne rejouerais à la poupée ! Plus jamais ! se promit le jeune homme en sortant de la taverne une heure plus tard. Jamais plus !_

* **Fin du second Flashback** *

Et pourtant, ses malheurs avec les poupées n'étaient pas terminés. Mais ça, Zoro ne le sût que plus tard quand il se retrouva au château de Mihawk avec Perona…

* **Début du troisième flashback***

\- _PARDON ?!_

 _Le premier membre de l'équipage des Mugiwara regardait la jeune femme aux cheveux roses d'un air choqué. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle lui avait juste demandé de jouer à la poupée avec elle._

 _\- Je ne vois où est le soucis, dit-elle, et puis, ce sera mieux que de jouer à l'épéiste._

 _\- Je ne joue pas, compris ? Alors, m'embête pas !_

 _\- Oh tu n'es pas marrant ! Et puis, juste dix petites minutes s'il te plaît !_

 _Zoro soupira de dépit. Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'une poupée apparaisse dans sa vie un moment ou à un autre ? Et surtout, pourquoi une jeune adulte jouait encore à la poupée, zut à la fin !_

 _\- Je ne toucherais pas à ce truc affreux !_

 _\- Mais Mindy est très mignonne ! s'offusqua Perona en lui montrant l'infortuné objet qui était une sorte de petit lapin rose avec des yeux en boutons et un gros cœur rouge sur le ventre, Aller !_

 _Mais quel bébé parfois ! En plus, elle n'allait sûrement pas lui lâcher la grappe de sitôt ! Aussi, pour son équilibre nerveux, le pirate décida d'accepter sa demande. Bien qu'il resta durant le quart d'heure suivant avec un visage de constipé._

* **Fin du troisième flashback** *

Maintenant, il ne jouerait plus jamais à la poupée ou à son équivalent pour le reste de sa vie et ce parole d'honneur ! Il avait quand même sa fierté et sa virilité quand même !


	2. Luffy partage sa viande

Salut ! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle partie de ce recueil complètement WTF. Et cette fois le défi est: **La Poupée Vaudou, serais-tu prête à me raconter cette fameuse fois où Luffy a accepté de partager sa viande ?**

* * *

Luffy salivait d'avance devant tout ce bon repas que Sanji lui avait, peut-être amoureusement, préparé. De la viande. Plein de viande et sous une multitude de formes différentes. Le capitaine des Mugiwara en bavait d'avance. Le jeune homme attrapa l'un des gigots et commença à le rogner comme le ferait un chien. Très baveux le chien d'ailleurs.

Ses compagnons le regardait d'un air presque attendrit pour certains. C'est vrai que Luffy était plutôt mignon avec ses joues énormes faisant un peu penser à un hamster ou à un écureuil.

Mais il y avait une personne qui avait faim sur le navire. Cette personne avait le ventre qui gargouillait mais n'avait reçu qu'une maigre assiette de purée.

\- Juste par principe, avait lancé le cuisinier de l'équipage en lui donnant l'assiette, Si je ne faisais pas un point d'honneur à cuisier pour nourrir tous ceux qui ont faim, je t'aurais laissé crever.

Et il était partit sans accorder un regard au malheureux prisonnier qui avala sa purée d'un air morose. Il se vengerait de cette humiliation un jour ou l'autre !

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il regardait cette boule d'énergie élastique s'empiffrer avec une rage certaine. Il en voulait aussi, bordel ! Mais il était persuadé que ce type ne lui donnerait rien. Il était trop égoïste pour ça.

Mais traiter Luffy d'égoïste était fort mal le connaître. C'était une personne généreuse en vérité. Il l'avait prouvé maintes fois. Enfin, sauf peut-être pour une chose: la nourriture. Il est vrai que c'était extrêmement rare que le fils de l'homme le plus recherché de la planète ne propose sa nourriture à quelqu'un. Les fois où il l'avait fait se compter aisément sur les doigts d'une main et ça fait été uniquement à des filles: Nami quand elle avait pas eu le moral une fois, Robin parce qu'elle n'avait prit qu'une tasse de thé et Hancock parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était malade ou pas bien car elle gémissait et se tortillait dans tous les sens en plus d'être toute rouge.

Aussi, personne n'osait lui demander un morceau. Et puis, Luffy ne donnerait jamais sa viande. Plutôt mourir ! Cependant, par un total hasard, ou parce qu'il avait entendu le ventre de la personne derrière lui gronder, il regarda dans sa direction et demanda:

\- Il n'a pas eu à manger face de prout ?

\- Hé oh ! C'est quoi ce surnom ?! s'écria le concerné.

\- Si mais si il a encore faim, c'est son problème ! Je lui donne juste de quoi survivre, répondu Sanji en allumant sa cigarette.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille regarda le prisonnier et finit par attraper le plus petit gigot du lot et allongea son bras jusqu'à Cesar Clown.

\- Tiens t'as qu'à manger ça, face de prout.

\- Hein ?! Oh merci mais m'appelle pas face de prout !

Et oui Luffy avait proposé de la viande à Cesar Clown bien qu'il soit un ennemi. Comme quoi, Luffy était vraiment plein de surprises parfois.


End file.
